Yuki And Ai's misadventure in NeoGeoLand
by Akumu No Shinigami
Summary: IMPORTANT: This isn't really a KOF fanfic, well, because there is no NBC section up here in FFNET yet. Anyh00t, this is the story of Yuki And Ai, the main characters of SNKP's new game called Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, when they went to the carnival...
1. Somewhere Somewhere

Yuki and Ai's Misadventure in Neo Geo Land

(Chapter I. Somewhere… Somewhere…)

A fan fiction made by Akumu No Shinigami, starring Yuki and Ai from SNK Playmore's

new game "Neo Geo Battle Coliseum". This story is purely fictional, and is not based on

the game's true storyline. I am in no way affiliated to SNK Playmore… And uhh, if you

want to comment or ask something about my fanfics you can E-mail me (niel underscore sic at yahoo dot com)

- OK Here we go people! –

"In my car, I just can't wait. I'll pick you up for our very first date…" Yuki sang as he walked around the streets with his mp3 player. He was just walking around, minding his own business as he listened to an old punk song called "First Date". The day seemed to pass him by slowly as he walked until he suddenly bumped into a familiar face. He tripped a bit and saw that he bumped into a little girl wearing a blue baseball cap…

"Oh, sorry… Hey!"

"A… Ai?" Yuki said in surprise, as he saw that the little girl in blue was actually his friend named Ai.

"Y… Yuki-kun! Yuki-kun?" curiously said Ai as she shook her head saw her friend reaching out his hand. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. She brushed off the dust in her skirt and noticed that something was missing… She seems to have dropped her Neo Geo Pocket somewhere. She looked around her but it was missing. Yuki tapped her shoulder and showed her what she was looking for. Quickly, she took it from his hands and thanked him…

"Yuki-kun, thanks" smilingly replied Ai

"No problem, Ai-chan. Well, I'll be going then" responded Yuki as he waved his left hand and walked away

"Goodbye " cheerfully bid Ai as she made her way as well. The two walked in opposite directions again and went along with the rest of the day.

A few hours later, Yuki was found strolling around the vividly colored streets of Neo South Town, still listening to old punk rock songs from 2002. He continued to just look around, singing to himself "I want you bad" by The Offspring. Little did he notice that Ai was behind him, slowly stalking him like an assassin waiting for her opportunity to strike him. And in a blink of an eye, she glomped him and he fell down on his face.

"Yuki-kun!"

"What the...? Ai?"

"Hey… Umm, what are you doing?" nervously asked Ai as she cuddled Yuki gently

"Nothing. Well, Nothing much I guess"

"If you're not busy then, may I come with you?"

"Well, sure… I guess"

"Yay!" Ai screamed in excitement as she started to cuddle and choke him.

"But… On one condition (quack)"

"What is it?"

"Will you… get off me…? Can't… Breathe… Too… Soft"

"Okay " Ai got off from Yuki's back and showed him a sunny face

"Why did you glomp me anyway?"

"Because you're so cute. Oh my god, I can't believe I said that…" Ai blushed upon saying as she reached out her hand to Yuki.

"Ai… You really…" Yuki replied as he got up and hid his blushing face.

So the two walked along the streets without an idea of where they were going. But slowly, Ai was secretly holding his hand. Yuki felt this and blushed as he grasped her soft, smooth ungloved hand…

"Yuki-kun…" called Ai

"Y… Yup?" Yuki looked at her face with a slight blush on his cheeks

"Where are we going?"

"I… Have no idea. I mean, I never thought of that yet. So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know… How about going to Neo Geo Land?"

"What for?"

"Oh nothing, it just went into my head I guess"

"Well, I think its ok. It's better than going nowhere" Yuki smiled at her

"Really, Yuki-kun?" Ai started to blush as she looked into his eyes, seeking a positive

answer.

"Yup. My treat perhaps?" Yuki slightly blushed as he stared into her cute blue eyes.

"Eh, no need. Mou…" Ai responded with her obvious shyness showing…

They were at the fourth avenue when she asked…

"Yuki-kun, can I… Borrow one earphone?"

"Yeah, sure" Yuki handed his left earphone.

"Hey, Yuki-kun, what's this song?"

"Wait, I think it's Basket Case by Green Day"

"Wow, so this is what music sounded like years ago…"

"Yeah, I guess. It's actually cool"

It seemed that Ai liked the music Yuki was listening to. Her face showed a sweet smile as she started to swing her hips along the rhythm. As she swung along, Yuki couldn't help but to notice her grace… …and her hips hitting his. He started to blush deeper as he felt this. Suddenly, Ai tugged on Yuki's arm and rested her head on his shoulder…

"Hey, Ai-chan"

"Hai?"

"Let's take the bus to the carnival. You're starting to uhh, fall asleep on my arm"

"Sure Yuki-kun. That would be a great idea"

"Here's the terminal, let's wait…" Said Yuki as he seated her on the bench, and soon he took a seat himself. Ai rested her head on his shoulder again as they waited for a bus going to Neo Geo land. As Yuki's face started to blush even deeper, another familiar face was soon to arrive.

"Kei-san! Isn't that Yuki and Ai?"

"Whoa, I guess it is them…"

"Are they going to Neo Geo Land too?"

"I think so…"

- To Be Continued -


	2. The bus ride that was

Yuki and Ai's Misadventure in Neo Geo Land

(Chapter 2. The bus ride that was…)

The second chapter of a fan fiction made by Akumu No Shinigami, starring Yuki and Ai from SNK Playmore's new game "Neo Geo Battle Coliseum". This story is purely fictional, and is not based on the game's true storyline. I am in no way affiliated to SNK Playmore… And uhh, if you want to comment or ask something about my fanfics you can E-mail me at (niel underscore sic at yahoo dot com)

- Oh Yeah here we go again people! –

The bus soon arrived, and Yuki shook Ai's drowsiness off. They went inside the bus, and so did the two other people that were watching them. Yuki and Ai took their seats somewhere way back, while the other two passengers took a seat beside them. It would take about twenty minutes to go to Neo Geo Land through the bus. And that time would make Ai sleepy…

"Yuki-kun, I'm sleepy…" Ai whispered to Yuki as she slowly fell asleep in his right shoulder. Yuki's blush seemed to never leave ever since they went out on this trip. And that thing that Ai did only made it even worse for Yuki, for his cheeks started to look as red as his leather jacket.

Ten minutes passed, Ai is still napping, and Yuki's blush started to lighten. He's not tense anymore, it seemed, until the sky blue-haired girl approached him and asked a few questions out of her childlike curiosity…

"Nii-san! Nii-San! Is she your girlfriend? She's so cute!" pointed the little girl

"E… Eh?" Yuki stuttered upon seeing the girl. His blush went back to deep red. Suddenly, the girl's companion appeared behind her and grabbed her from behind.

"Kula-chan, you know it's not polite to jeer at other lovers." Said the guy in silver to the little girl

"But K'-san… They look so cute!" the girl with sky blue hair known as Kula cheerfully argued

"Yeah, they're cute. Heck, I thought we were also cute… Joke. Sorry about Kula-chan Yuki" said K'

"I… It's ok. Just go back to your seats… Ai-chan might… eek… wake up" Yuki replied with a stutter

"Hey, where are you guys going anyway?" asked Kula

"We're going to Neo Geo Land." Said Yuki to Kula

"We're going there too! Yay!" cheered Kula. Her cheerful, loud voice sort of woke up Ai. She did wake up and saw the little girl with sky blue hair and violet eyes staring at her vividly.

"W... What happened? Wow, it's Kula-chan! She's as cute as ever…" Ai smiled at Kula and she smiled back at her

"You're looking pretty cute today too, Ai-nechan! Hey, didn't you notice Yuki-niisan looks like a leather-clad lobster." Kula pointed out Yuki's blushing face.

"Yuki-kun, why is your face red? Did you drink liquor again?"

"I don't drink, Ai-chan. It's… It's just that…" Yuki answered embarrassingly as he tried his best to hide the blushes

"What is it then? I fell asleep… Did you…?"

"No! No way! I didn't touch you! I swear, but then again, I did wrap my arm around your shoulder… But I didn't touch anything! Promise" protested Yuki

"Kula-chan, did Yuki-niisan touch me while I was sleeping?" Ai asked Kula

"He didn't. But he just hugged you through your shoulders. You two looked really cute! Honest!" politely answered Kula

"Mou, Yuki-niisan is really sweet… Ne?" Ai stated with a tinge of modesty

"A… Ai-chan…" Yuki said as he showed a lot of modesty as well

"Y… Yuki-kun…" said Ai as she started to blush herself…

"T… We're almost in Neo Geo Land!" pointed Yuki as he looked out of the window

"I'm so excited! Ai-chan thanks Yuki-kun a lot for taking us here!" Said Ai as she beamed at his face and showed her sunny face at Yuki

"M… Mou… Ai-chan…" Said Yuki as he hid his face beneath his scarf

"Hey, you two lovers, we'll be going back to our seats now. You two have fun now ne?" said K' as he took Kula and walked back to their seats

"Bye Bye Yuki-niisan and Ai-nechan!" Kula replied with her sunny expression not leaving her face. She held K'-san's arm and walked back to their seats. They were soon found having their own sweet nothing-fest with their cuddles and shy whispers… But one yaoi joke soon changed their winds a bit…

"Kei-san, I'm jealous!" Pouted Kula as she puffed up her cheeks

"Why? What did I do this time…?" Questioned K'

"You were staring at Yuki!"

"WTF?"

"You looked like you wanted to do yaoi with him"

"I'm not yaoi. I don't like yaoi anyway." K' said with a stern, near-irritated look on his face

"I was just kidding, K'-san"

"Don't joke like that. It's eerie and the thought of me doing it with another guy makes me puke" irritatingly said K' as he started to raise his voice

"I said I was sorry!" Kula started to cry.

"Hey, princess, don't cry. I'm sorry if I raised my voice at you…"

"It's ok… I know that you wouldn't like me because I'm childish and scandalous, always seeing some things with malice"

"It's not like that Kula-chan. I like you because you're childishly… cute. You mean a lot to me, and it won't take one yaoi joke to screw us up. I love you, and I'm really sorry if I scared you. C'mon, give me a hug!"

"K'-san, I love you!" Kula burst into tears as she hugged him tight.

"Damn, I really need to take angst management…"

"Don't you mean anger management?"

"Whatever. Whatever it takes for me to not scare my ice princess" K' assured Kula as he suddenly changed his usual "I don't care" expression to a sunny one. It was rare enough that he wasn't seen smiling warmly, now he's actually looking like he's a sunny happy cheerful person.

As the two other lovers started to go about their sugar-fest, Yuki and Ai were still blushing because of each other… It's either that or they just couldn't help but to keep on thinking about what they just said in front of K' and Kula.

"Yuki-kun, we're here!" Said Ai excitedly as the bus stopped in front of Neo Geo Land. Yuki got up from his seat and helped Ai up. K' and Kula soon followed…

"We're here Ai-nechan! Let's go!" Kula excitedly cheered

"Hey, Yuki. I'll be seeing you at the arcade ok? I challenge you to a game of KOF" Said K' as he looked at Yuki's face

"Heh, you're on, cyber-punk."

"But Yuki-kun, I thought we were going to play baseball stars first!" Ai asked Yuki

"We will, Ai-chan. K' and I will meet later ayt?"

"I see." Ai smiled at Yuki.

"Kawaii…" Yuki mumbled to himself as he saw Ai's cute smiling face.

They walked up to the ticket booth and they were warmly greeted by three scantily-clad girls with well-endowed bumpers. They bought their tickets, and the boys got bonked on the head by the girls because of the cleavage-staring action. They went inside… without an idea of the big surprise that awaited them…

-To Be continued again! -


	3. One Hell of a Night

Yuki and Ai's Misadventure in Neo Geo Land

(Chapter 3. One hell of a night)

The final chapter of a fan fiction made by Akumu No Shinigami, starring Yuki and Ai from SNK Playmore's new game "Neo Geo Battle Coliseum". This story is purely fictional, and is not based on the game's true storyline. I am in no way affiliated to SNK Playmore… And uhh, if you want to comment or ask something about my fanfics you can E-mail me at (niel underscore sic at yahoo dot com)

- Oh Yeah here we go again people! –

The four went off and made their separate ways… K' and Kula walked off to a near party game and won themselves some tickets. The other two, meanwhile…

Actually, Ai, with all her excitement, pulled Yuki towards the Baseball Stars 20XX machine and immediately played it. Upon her signal, the machine started firing off baseballs at a slow pace. Yuki showed neither rust nor inexperience in hitting homeruns, while Ai did the same, swinging her bat as if it was as natural as breathing. It seemed to be that easy at first, until the machine announced the words "Level TWO". They took their short rests, and raised their bats. Swing after swing after swing the baseballs took. The pace was surely faster, this time. But Yuki and Ai passed the second level like it was nothing. This would continue on for fifteen minutes of playing Baseball Stars… Until Yuki took a bad swing and he ended up staring at Ai's graceful swinging. He stared at her for about 3 seconds before level 21 started… He witnessed the way her hair flow in the air… the way she swung with the grace of a pony… the way her hips moved and her skirt flying in the air… but not noticing the upcoming 90 mph baseball flying right at his face.

BLAM! right in the kisser! But luckily, he blocked it with his bat for a split second, and luckily, he was wearing a helmet too. The baseball knocked him unconscious. Game over for Yuki, so to speak. (Just kidding… -Niel-kun) He was seeing stars for ten minutes. And when he woke up…

"Oh… Am I in heaven?" Yuki scratched his head

"No Yuki-kun, you're still in Neo Geo Land…" Ai sarcastically answered

"Ai… Such An angel… Heaven… Kawaii…" Yuki deliriously uttered

"Yuki-kun? Are you all right?"

"Y… Yeah. I guess so."

"Me, Kawaii? Oh my…" Ai blushed

"I… I didn't…"

"No, Yuki-kun. It's all right. Why did you get hit with the baseball anyway?"

"I… I don't know." He stuttered a bit as he tried to hide the fact that he was staring at her…

"You looked like you were… You were staring at my skirt!" Ai's face showed an embarrassed expression.

"I wasn't staring at your skirt. I was staring at you! Oh my…" Yuki forcefully answered as he sat up and rested his arms on the ground. He looked down and hid his blushing face.

"Sorry…"

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry if I ruined your game" said Yuki as he played around with his fingers.

"Yuki-kun… It's ok…" Ai's expression changed again from embarrassed to gentle.

"Ai-chan, I wanted to tell you something" said Yuki as he got up and brushed up

"What is it?"

"I think I have…" tension built up in his throat

"Yes?" She was curious

"I think I have…"

"Yes!" She was even more curious…

"I think I have a big crush on you!" Yuki huffed out with a lot of pride. But sadly, a loud rollercoaster passed by…

"What? You were saying?"

"N… Nothing." Yuki uttered with disappointment. Deep inside, he was telling himself "Damn that rollercoaster! Damn it!"

"I'm sure you'll tell me later. Ne?"

"I…"

"Let's go have some cotton candy Yuki-kun!" Ai cheerfully offered as she sat up too.

"My treat?"

"Iie… Yuki-kun might get mad at me…" Ai showed her modesty again.

"It's ok. I won't. I'll make up for the game I ruined"

"Right… Let's go Yuki-kun!"

And like two little kids roaming around the cherry blossom festival, Yuki and Ai ran towards the cotton candy stand and bought one big stick of cotton candy. They found themselves a little bench by the street light, and they sat down by each other's side.

"Would you take the first bite, Ai-chan?"

"M… Mou… Yuki-kun…" Ai blushed while hesitating to take the first bite. But she still did, and soon, Yuki took his own bites as well. They enjoyed eating the cotton candy without noticing that they were still eating only one roll. They ate, and they ate, and they ate, until there was only one bite left…

"You have the last bite…"

"No way Yuki-kun… I owe you…"

"I owe you one game too… That's why you can finish this one off." Yuki said while hiding his still blushing face. Their argument didn't get them anything anyway, because they would both have the last bite together. And on that moment, when their faces were literally inches apart, they hesitated again. Blushes soon appeared on their faces. But still they went on, and took the last bite together. They took that one last bite… and their lips brushed each other slightly. Immediately, they turned around away from each other. Ai hid her face inside her blue baseball cap, and Yuki ducked down on his lap. There was a complete moment of silence, until…

"Y… Yuki-kun…"

"A… Ai-chan…"

"Was that… A kiss…?"

"I don't know…"

Slowly, they faced each other once again. It seemed that they were to kiss again once more, until Hotaru Futaba appeared in front of them…

"Nii-san, Nii-san…? Have you seen my… Oh my! I'm sorry…" Hotaru said to the two.

"It's… Ok" Yuki scratched his head.

"Where is your Nii-san anyway?" Ai asked as she looked at Hotaru's gleaming blue eyes.

"I don't know. It's been very long since I've searched for him…" Hotaru said as she looked away and suddenly noticed that Rock Howard had already caught up with her. Rock approached her from behind and grabbed her shoulder, telling her that it's time to go…

"Hey Yuki-kun, I'm sorry about Hotaru. Meh, her brother has gone for a long time. It's been years since I've been accompanying this little kid-"

To which Hotaru suddenly cut "-I'm not a little kid!"

"Ahem! I was saying that ever since I got away from Kain and met her again, we've been searching for her brother ever since."

"Pedo…" Yuki teased Rock.

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Rock threw his arms down and shook his head, hiding his slight blush.

"Yeah right… You know, Hotaru's pretty" Yuki continued to tick Rock off.

"Hey Yuki-kun…" Ai looked at Yuki as she clenched her fist

"What, Ai-sama?" Yuki looked at Ai and saw her fist coming from above. He got bonked…

"Why? What was that for?" Yuki angrily protested

"Hotaru's pretty…?"

"Yeah… But… Oh man… I was just teasing Rock." Yuki continued to defend himself

"Hmph!" Ai looked away from Yuki and pouted.

"Sorry Ai…" Yuki's head sank down

Ai suddenly looked concerned "Yuki-kun… I was only kidding…" she said in a soft, comforting voice as she gave him a hug from behind.

"Jeez, Yuki. No fluff in front of us. Let's go, Hotaru-chan. Let's leave these two lovers alone… Yuki, you owe me one bike race next week"

"Hey!" Yuki looked at Rock with a bit of cockiness. "Yeah. You're on!" he responded while he patted Ai's back.. "Hey, Ai-chan, it's ok… I'm sorry…"

"No, I should be the one apologizing…" said Ai as she buried her face on his chest.

"M… Mou, Ai-chan… I'm not into public fluff-fests…"

"Oh yeah… Sorry. Hey, do you want to go to the arcade now?"

"Sure!"

And they walked to the arcade, holding each other's hands on the way. Yuki turned on his mp3 player and shared one of the earphones with Ai…

"Hey, Yuki-kun, what's this song now? It sounds kinda sexy…" Ai asked as she jived into the music…

"Wait…" Yuki checked out the display. "It's Vanilla by Gackt"

"His voice sounds so sexy…"

"Yeah…"

"You're aroused by his voice?"

"No way! Hehe, I'm not Yaoi."

"Oh, sorry… Hehe"

"I see… There's the arcade now" Yuki pointed out the big Arcade doors. They walked a bit faster towards the door and opened it… Without an idea of what excitement was happening inside…

"Yuki-kun, why are the people screaming wildly?" Ai asked Yuki as she held his hand tighter.

"Maybe someone's doing something big again, just like when we did when we did the whole Riding Hero stint"

"Oh…"

Soon, they joined the commotion, and tried their best to see what was happening. They saw that it was a big Capcom versus SNK match, between two ace players Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami. It was the final round, with both players' lives near to red. The fans really went wild, cheering on their idols. And in a blink of an eye, one roll cancel was all it took for Kyo to miss his level 3 Orochinagi finish, and it was also one roll cancel that took him to his electric loss to his long time rival. Iori's fans went really wild, while Kyo's fans protested to defend his loss. The players meanwhile shook hands. The Kusanagi fans demanded a remach, while the Iori fans simply taunted them. This ticked off one Shingo Yabuki, who threw a punch to one of the Iori fans. This would soon start a big riot between legions of fanboys and fangirls, not to mention that Yuki and Ai would end up as casualties… would they?

Like a lit match dropped on a trail of oil, the riot soon happened. One punch after another the fans threw at each other. Kyo and Iori started to sense this big riot and…

"Your fans are unruly, Kusanagi." Iori Taunted

"Oh shut up Yagami." Kyo sarcastically replied.

"Now what? Yet another scrap…" Iori shook his head.

"Yeah, just like last year's mini-KOF" Kyo remembered.

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Good idea… For someone who can't control his fans" Kyo taunted

"Speak for yourself, Kusanagi." Iori taunted back

"What did you say? I'll get you…" Kyo threw a short punch at Iori

"Bye bye, hothead!" Iori evaded and ran as fast as he can.

So the two rivals chased each other like little kids, while the fans continued their scrap, without noticing that they were dangerously getting closer and closer to Yuki and Ai, who had no escape. Yuki thought fast, and he used his body as a shield so that Ai would not get hit.

"Ai-chan, hold me tight. Don't let go or else…" Yuki screamed out.

"Yuki-sama… Don't let me go…" Ai's grip on Yuki's back tightened. The rioting fans soon started to push each other continuously, and they turned into a violent mosh pit. The two fell down and Yuki quickly placed his body on top of Ai. He received a lot of stomps and jumps from the riot. The riot continued for a while, until they noticed that Kyo and Iori had left the arcade seven minutes ago. Thinking quickly, one of the Iori fanboys ran like hell to chase his idol. Shingo sensed this and he ran after him. The rest soon ran like a pack of wildebeests, without noticing that Yuki and Ai were still under the whole stampede. Moments seemed like forever for Yuki, who held on amidst the pain to protect Ai…

Minutes later, the arcade was completely empty. Without a fan nor player inside. The only people left were Yuki and Ai. They were left unconscious for five minutes. And then Ai woke up, and saw Yuki knocked out cold. Nervous, she shook him…

"Yuki-kun, Yuki-kun! Are you ok? Yuki…" Ai tried her best in waking him up. To her avail, he regained consciousness.

"Ai… Oh. Are you ok?" Yuki slowly opened his eyes, with the safety of Ai being the only thing in his mind.

"You saved me…"

"I did…?"

"Yeah…"

"I have something to tell you… But I need to get up first." Yuki rested his hands on the floor, while Ai still hugged him tightly. She helped him up, but he had quite a hard time trying to get up.

"I still owe you…" Yuki whispered.

"One game?" Ai asked.

"No… One proper kiss…" Yuki said as he slowly moved his face closer to Ai…

"Yuki… I… I have something to tell you too!" Ai blushed nervously as she tried to control herself.

"What is it?"

"I was… Supposed to ask you out for a date today… that's why I asked you to go here with me…"

"I was thinking the same thing from the moment you glomped me. But you were the one who asked first… and all those events today stopped me from asking you properly…"

"Really?" Ai blushed deeper and looked into his eyes with a lot of surprise

"Yeah… You didn't notice it did you?"

"Yeah…"

"That kiss we almost had a while ago… The one with the cotton candy…"

"That wasn't a kiss yet, Yuki-sama…"

"I know… Would you like to continue it now? We're the only ones left here… That is… if it's ok with you…"

"Kiss me… No! I'll kiss you now!" Ai kissed Yuki's lips shortly. Yuki was overwhelmed, but he quickly reciprocated by kissing her. Ai closed her eyes and sank into his arms. He pressed his lips against hers, while holding her tightly in his embrace. In their kiss they felt their warm breaths meeting each other. They felt the wetness of their lips and tongues clashing together like a graceful dance. They could still taste the taste of cotton candy… The same one that they ate a while ago…

They ended the kiss, and then Yuki looked into her eyes again. He saw her face, showing that she was overwhelmed as much as he was. And then Yuki fell unconscious again…

Half an hour later, Yuki and Ai were sitting at the same bench they sat on when they saw Hotaru and Rock. Yuki regained consciousness, and he found himself resting on Ai's lap.

"Yuki-kun was pretty heavy…" Ai looked at him with a lot of affection

"Ai…"

"Yuki…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too… And thanks for saving me a while ago…"

"Shall we go home now?"

"Yes…"

They made their way up. Yuki brushed himself off and so did Ai. They hurriedly made their way to the parking lot to look for Yuki's beloved motorcycle… What they forgot was…

"Tell me, Ai-chan, did we take the bike here?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. We took the bus with K'-san and Kula-chan"

"Oh that sucks. How are we gonna go home now…? The bus terminal here's already closed."

Suddenly, they heard a beep from a certain car. It was a red Mustang '69 version flashing its lights towards the two. They saw that someone was waving a hand from the window… What luck, for it was none other than Robert Garcia who was just leaving the carnival with his girl Yuri Sakazaki…

"Oi, you guys! There's no more buses passing here tonight. Wanna take a ride?" Yuri waved at them.

"Mr. Garcia… Is it ok…?" Ai asked nervously.

"Yeah, its's ok. And call me Robert instead. Heh, I'm not that older than you…" Robert politely replied.

"Why thank you, Mr. Garc… I mean… Robert" Ai and Yuki bowed down.

"You guys are so cute!" Yuri said as she offered them the back seats. They safely went home… They slept on each other's shoulders, except for Robert of course. He was driving. And Yuri too, she kept Robert-san entertained by telling him what happened to her day.

A week later, in one afternoon, Yuki was riding his beloved motorbike. He seemed to be in a hurry to pick up someone. He violently revved the engine at full throttle, dangerously meeting each curve he met. He was really in a hurry, like a guy rushing to the bathroom with a full tank. And at last, he arrived at his destination… which was Ai's house.

"Oh my, I hope I'm not late yet…" Yuki was nervous while standing in front of the door. He knocked, and Ai answered.

"Yuki-kun! I hope I'm not late for the big race today"

"I thought that I would be the one who'll be late…"

"Are you ready for your big race with Rock-san tonight?" Ai checked.

"Yeah, I'm always up for this kind of battle!" Yuki looked very confident.

"That's the spirit Yuki-kun!" Ai cheered him on as she gave him one kiss on the cheek.

Yuki blushed. "M… Mou, Ai-chan. Shall we?" He asked

"Yeah. Good luck with your race! Please be careful…" Ai responded.

"Heh, you'll be there with me. I know your care will watch me over…"

"How sweet of you…" Ai blushed. "I know you can do this without scratching yourself…"

"Heh, I can! Now, hop on and let's race the night away, Ai-chan!"

"Go Yuki! Go Yuki-kun!"

And they rode off the setting sun, on the way to his big race with Rock Howard. Ai held on his waist tightly as the sun slowly set in the background… She wished that it would be like that for them forever… Deep inside Yuki, he also did. He was happy deep inside, because they were together at last and maybe together forever. Who knows? And the rest for now, would be history…

…Or maybe someone would write about the race between Yuki and Rock Howard. You be the judge. Hehe.

-T E R M I N O-


End file.
